In electronic devices and systems (e.g., IC chip, cellular phones, and computers), an ESD event occurs when a relatively high electrostatic charge built-up in an object (or in human) is transferred to the device or system through direct contact or, in some cases, through air. The voltage associated with such an ESD event can be in the range of thousands of kilovolts. This high voltage can damage the device and system. Therefore, many devices and systems have ESD protection circuitry to protect them from ESD events. ESD protection has traditionally been divided into component level ESD protection and system level ESD protection. Component level ESD protection focuses on protecting the device (e.g., IC chip) during manufacturing (or during handling) while the device is unpowered. System ESD protection focuses on protecting signals exposed outside devices in the system (e.g., signals on a connector, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) or SDCard connector) while the system is powered (e.g., operating). System ESD protection usually includes support for hot plugging external components (e.g., USB components and SDCards) while the system is powered. Many traditional system ESD protection techniques use expensive, discrete components on the circuit board of the system. For some applications, such techniques may increase cost and may affect signal integrity.